


The night before.

by Gibbo92



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbo92/pseuds/Gibbo92
Summary: The night before Magnus and Alec leave New York.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The night before.

Alec was stood on their balcony looking out over the city, he couldn’t believe this was probably the last time for a while he'd been in new York.

In the morning he was having to say goodbye to Jace, Izzy and Simon he was particularly concerned about leaving Jace, he knew he was still struggling with the loss of Clary.

He lived in New York for such a long time, there was so many things he was going to miss.

“Hey Alexander. What you doing awake?” Magnus came up behind him and put his arms around Alec’s waist.

“ Couldn’t sleep” Alec turned himself around so he could look at his husband.

“ second thoughts?”

“ No, no nothing like that, it’s just.... I’ve lived in New York all my life and now I’m leaving it’s just feels..”

“ I understand Darling! I’m feeling a similar way, of all the places I lived leaving New York is probably the hardest, I met you here, I fell in love with you here and I married you here”

“ Lots happened in New York for us, hasn’t it?”

“ Yep and I cant wait to make some more memories with you” 

Magnus lead Alec over to the sofa that was outside and sat them down, Alec rested his head against Magnus shoulder, neither men said anything they just looked out over the city.

“Alexander, come on let’s go to bed, we have a busy day a head of us" Magnus spoke after a while.

“ Hmm” 

Both men got up and made their way to the bedroom, once they were in bed, Alec snuggled up to Magnus and closed his eyes.

Tomorrow they would be starting their new adventure, Inquisitor of the Clave and high warlock of Alicante.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
